


Bad Bad Things

by Tommykaine



Series: Hang the DJ [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Blackmail, Blood and Violence, Dark, Darkfic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Everybody Dies, F/M, Forced Incest, Heavy Angst, Lucius Malfoy Dies, M/M, Narcissa Black Malfoy Dies, POV Draco Malfoy, Parent/Child Incest, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Post-War, Read at Your Own Risk, Revenge, Torture, Whump, draco whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/Tommykaine
Summary: Back when he was a Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy ruined many lives, and never quite paid for his crimes.Now, after the last Wizarding War, when his former allies are either dead or imprisoned and his family name no longer holds the same power, his past finally comes catching up with him as a man comes to destroy his family, just as Lucius had destroyed his before.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Original Male Character(s), Lucius Malfoy/Original Male Character(s), Narcissa Black Malfoy/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Hang the DJ [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1014486
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	Bad Bad Things

**Author's Note:**

> ~~So yeah this is kinda fucked up.~~
> 
> This story is based on the song of the same name by AJJ

Lionel had to admit, the Malfoy brat was pretty smart.

He had been tracking him down for months, but the younger wizard was always one step ahead of him. Yet he didn't desist. He knew he was getting close. The first hiding spot he'd found had been abandoned for a week. The last one had been used less than one day before he got there. Some of the remains of food he'd found were still warm.

As he headed towards the abandoned building, he couldn't help but smirk. The last surviving Malfoy was hiding like a rat in a Muggle village.

He was sure that he would find him there. And once he did, he was going to finish what he started. Or rather, what _Lucius_ started.

  
  


  
  


Draco stared up in terror. He wanted to scream but he couldn't, his mouth sealed by a silencing spell.

His hands were tied up above his head and his father's hands were grasping on his pale thighs, hard enough to leave bruises. Lucius was staring down at him, his grey eyes filled with horror and desperation as he pushed himself inside his son's trembling body.

It hurt, it hurt so bad it felt as if his body would split in half. He could hear his mother wailing next to them, he could hear her screaming as if she was the one who was being raped, begging Lucius to stop, begging their captor to spare her family and take whatever he wanted from her instead.

But the man, the demon only laughed and told her to shut up and enjoy the show, hitting her with a loud slap when she didn't quieten.

"Don't touch her!", his father growled, "Don't you dare touch her, you-"

"Order me around again and I'll cut her ears off", the bastard threatened, pulling her hair back and pressing a thin, sharp blade against the side of her face. The same side he had struck.

Draco held his breath, despite his pain his fear was even stronger.

"Why have you stopped?", the man then barked at Lucius, who winced and started moving again, thrusting himself in and out of Draco's body. His face was as white as a ghost's and he was shaking. Draco had never seen his father so scared. That was what terrified him the most. The only time he'd seen him look like that was in front of the Dark Lord.

"That's more like it", the man said, letting out a cruel laugh as he sat down next to Draco's mother, placing an arm around her shoulders. Lucius's grip tightened, his teeth clenched as he turned to glare at him as if he wanted to cast a Cruciatus on him. Draco was sure he would have, if he still had his wand.

Unable to do anything else, Draco had started crying. He was unable to stop the tears from falling, and at least as long as his vision was blurred he didn't have to see his father's face as he was forced to violate him. He knew his father hadn't had a choice... or rather he had, he could have chosen to let Narcissa be tortured in front of his eyes, but Draco knew he would never have done that.

He couldn't blame him for it. Had he not been immobilized and gagged, he would have told him to do it. Or at least he told himself he would have, in truth he didn't know if he'd have had the courage.

Even so, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of resentment, he couldn't help the disgust and the bile that was rising up his throat as he tried not to think about what was happening. But how could he? How could he when he was suffering that much, when he could hear the grunting and panting above him, the familiar voice of his father now distorted by the effort and... was he really feeling _pleasure_ from this? Were those cries of anguish or was he really moaning as he violated his own son?

Draco didn't know. He didn't want to know. He was glad he could no longer see the expression on the blurred-up face above him, the halo of blond hair around it reminding him of who it was, who it was that was taking advantage of his body, who it was that was causing him so much pain, even if he knew the one who was truly responsible for it was sitting on the side with his mother, laughing-

  
  


Draco jolted awake. His face was streaked with tears, his heart still thumping in fear. But his horrid nightmare was not the reason why he woke up.

_Footsteps_. Coming closer and closer.

His hand instinctively went for his wand before he remembered and cringed. It had been weeks, months and his mind still refused to register the change.

He got up, collected his bag and tried to Disapparate, but nothing happened.

_Oh no..._

He tried again, and again, but with the same results. That bastard had probably cast a preventive spell to the whole building before entering.

He was starting to panic. He had to get out of there, fast.

He opened one of the doors, hoping the corridor would lead him to the exit. He had been hiding there only for a few days, he hadn't had the time to familiarize himself with the place. He held back the urge to run, knowing his only chance was to sneak away undetected and the last thing he needed was to make noise.

Thankfully, his luck had not fully turned its back on him. He did not find the exit, but he did find a window that had not been barred. He climbed out of it, into the abandoned garden, and once again tried to Disapparate.

"Oh come on!", he muttered under his breath. His panic was rising again. How far did he have to go before it would work?

He headed into a random direction, making his way through the tall grass and the thorny bushes, hoping that once he left the garden he'd be able to Apparate somewhere else. He didn't know where, he was starting to run out of ideas but he had to leave his pursuer behind.

If only there was someone who could help him... but he knew no one would. After the war ended and the Dark Lord had been defeated, no one had wanted anything to do with his family anymore. Especially after his father had sold out all of the other former Death Eaters and Dark Lord supporters to save himself from being sent to Azkaban.

He was alone. Alone against a man, a monster that seemed to have every intention to chase him to the ends of the world.

"There you are!".

The familiar voice filled Draco with terror. He didn't even turn to look, he started running. Even as the legs of his trousers got ripped by the thorns, even as a curse almost hit him, he kept on running forward and attempted to Disapparate multiple times.

"Don't run away from me, Draco!".

The voice was closer, too close, and the next spell hit his back, causing him to fall down with a yell of pain. It felt as if that spot was burning, it was unbearable, still he forced himself to get up and move forward, he was so close, so close to the gate...

"Come back here and face me like a man!", the voice growled, the man was panting from the effort of chasing him but he was getting closer and closer. "Maybe I'll end it quickly. Maybe I won't make you cry like a little bitch before you die. How about that?".

"Fuck you!", Draco yelled back, without turning. If that bastard wanted him he was going to have to come and get him.

His hand reached the gate and he started climbing it, it was not very tall so he was on top of it in a matter of seconds.

A hand reached for him, it grabbed the back of his robe and he almost fell backwards.

"No!", he screamed, struggling to pull free. With a sharp tug he managed to slip it out of his grasp, but he lost his balance and fell forward, he was about to hit the ground and-

_CRACK!_

  
  


Lionel glared at the empty space in front of him. He almost had him this time. He'd gotten so close, and yet he'd slipped from his grasp.

"I'll catch him next time", he told himself, grinning.

He knew the younger wizard had to be desperate to try and hide among Muggles. It was getting easier and easier to track him, and clearly there was no one he could ask to help him.

It was no wonder, after what his family had done.

In fact, Lionel was surprised he'd been the only one to try and enact his revenge.

He would never forget what those bastards did... he would never forget Lucius's voice, he knew it had been him, he knew, him and that dark-haired bitch that was with him. They'd tormented him and his family, they'd tortured his wife in front of his eyes for the sole crime of being a Muggle, and killed both of their children before doing the same with her. By the time it was over he'd begged them to kill him too, but they laughed and said he'd be spared because, after all, he still was a Pureblood.

"Let this be a lesson", Lucius Malfoy had said, while Bellatrix Lestrange was laughing at his despair as he held on to the ravaged, lifeless body of his wife and shook her as if that could somehow bring her back to life. "Next time, make sure to marry someone that won't soil your blood. And she might as well be pretty, now that you're at it. That bitch was ugly even for Muggle standards. I say we did you a favour".

He clenched his hands into fists, shaking in anger at the memory.

He had made him pay, oh yes, he'd made him suffer and he'd made him scream, but it wasn't enough. That monster had had no mercy for his children, so he would have none for the young Malfoy either.

He would not rest until he had gotten his full revenge.

That was a promise.

  
  


  
  


Draco was shivering in a corner, clutching his arm to his chest.

He'd Splinched in his rush to escape from his pursuer, losing the last phalanx of his left pinky and ringfinger. He'd applied a potion to close up the wound and speed up its healing, but he had nothing to regrow the lost flesh and bone and couldn't use his magic without his wand.

He tried not to think to how he lost it. He still felt an immense amount of shame and guilt about it...

  
  


The bastard had caught him off-guard and he'd needed nothing more than a disarming spell to steal it, breaking it into pieces and throwing it into the fireplace, laughing at the resulting explosion.

He got to him when he rushed after hearing his mother's scream. His father hadn't been home yet, he was supposed to protect her but he'd failed. He'd failed, and because of it their captor had tied them up with an Incarcerarmus and gagged them with a silencing spell, then announced they would wait for Lucius's return all together while he poured himself a glass of liquor, smirking as Draco and his mother glared at him while he touched their properties.

Neither of them knew who he was, but he assured them that his father would.

"I'd be quite hurt if he doesn't remember me", he remarked, crouching down in front of them and looking back and forth between the two. "Or my wife at least. Melissa". He paused and sighed, getting up and walking around the room, examining random objects. "She was a Muggle. That's it. That's all it took". His voice grew darker, angrier, and he crushed the small ceramic bauble he held in his hand. "She would never had wanted me to do this... but well, she is dead." He turned towards them again and grinned. That was when Draco first realized that the man in question had completely lost his marbles. The way he smiled, that look in his eyes, it reminded him of his aunt Bellatrix.

"It's too bad I won't be able to get to that Lestrange bitch too", the man remarked, as if reading his mind. "Someone else took care of that. Oh, I would have loved to be there to see... guess you'll have to suffer for her share too!".

He did not waste time. When Lucius got back from the Ministry, he found his family sitting at the table, immobilized on their chairs, and the intruder sitting down at the head of the table with a smile and a glass of wine which he raised towards him.

"Who the fuck are you, what are you doing in my house?!", Lucius yelled, taking out his wand and pointing it towards him.

"I wouldn't do that", the man said, lifting the hand he'd kept underneath the table and revealing he'd been pointing his wand towards Narcissa.

Lucius paled even more than normal, frozen in place as his eyes darted from the man's wand to his wife's scared face.

"Lower your wand, Malfoy".

"Don't", Narcissa whispered, but she hadn't been able to hide the fear in her voice.

Lucius clenched his hands, staring at her, but then he looked back at the man in defeat and slowly lowered his wand.

_"Expelliarmus"_. The man disarmed him immediately, making Narcissa wince. "Come sit down at the table, Malfoy. I tried to convince your lovely wife to make us dinner, but well... she hasn't been very cooperative". He sighed loudly.

Lucius hesitated, but then he reluctantly walked up to the table and took place at the opposite side as him, glaring daggers at him.

"What do you want from me?".

"Aah, straight to the point. Well, that's fine. I wonder... do you recognize me? It's been a long time, I probably haven't aged well. Spent some time at San Mungo too. They tried to make me forget about your little incursion, tried to warn me I shouldn't go around accusing you of the horrible things you did to me, to my family. Apparently I had 'deluded myself' into thinking it was you. Funny how things work out when you try to make someone pay for their crimes and they've got enough money and connections to pay their way out of it. What is it that you said when you finally got caught? You've used the Imperius Curse defense, if I'm not wrong".

For the whole time as he listened to him, Lucius's hands were clenched into tight fists and his nostrils kept dilating and contracting as he breathed deeply, trying to hide his anger. Draco could recognize it well, he knew if he hadn't been disarmed he would have attacked him immediately. He probably would have attacked him with his bare hands if that bastard's wand hadn't still been pointed at Draco's mother.

"Anyway, it's crazy how things can change if you just wait long enough. Now you're indebted to the Ministry and lost all of your important friends, still you managed to escape a proper conviction. All you had to do was turn your back on everything you believed in and selling out your pals, like a coward". The man chuckled. "Not that I mind, I'm glad they're all rotting in Azkaban now, plus if you were there we would never have gotten this chance. But you don't even remember me, don't you? Oh well, makes sense... after torturing so many people it must be hard to remember them all, right?".

"What do you want?", Lucius insisted, his patience running thin. "Money? I've got-"

"You can't buy me off!", the man snapped, sparks flying out of his wand as his face twisted in fury. "Will money bring back my wife and my children? Will it turn back time and stop you from tormenting her, from destroying my family? Will it make me stop dreaming about them, almost every night? Will it erase the sound of their screams? Will it? WILL IT?!".

He slammed his hand on the table, standing up and panting, his expression growing angrier and angrier.

"Then tell me, what is it that you want?", Lucius asked, glancing towards Draco and towards his wife. "Ask me whatever you want, and I'll do it. Just leave my family out of it".

The man stared at him for a few moments, then he started laughing. A raucous, hysterical laughter that almost had him sobbing.

"Oh, oh man... this is rich!", he finally said once he calmed down enough to be able to speak. "You think- you think you can ask me that, after what you did to me? After what you did to _my_ family?".

"They haven't done anything-"

"Neither had mine!", the man yelled, throwing the still half-full glass of wine against the wall, where it smashed and left a dark red stain, almost like blood. "Besides... besides, they both know what you are, don't they? Your dear, pretty little wife knew what sort of monster she was married to, she knew it and she didn't _care_. I wonder if she knew _everything_ you went around doing, while you had your mask on and thought no one would ever find out. I wonder if she knew what you did to my wife". He turned to look at Narcissa and smiled bitterly. "Don't worry, he didn't _rape_ her. Not with his cock, at least. He wouldn't have soiled himself by fucking a Muggle, now, would he? He's not a _Mugglefucker_. That's what- ah, wait, I'll show them".

He opened his shirt and turned towards Narcissa, then towards Draco. The word _Mugglefucker_ was branded into his skin.

"Your _sister_ did this", he told Narcissa. "It's funny how the two closest people in your life are both pieces of shit, huh? Yet I'm supposed to believe you're not just as rotten. You, and that pretty boy of yours". His gaze went back to Draco, who couldn't help but shiver in fear. "Weren't you a Death Eater too? Huh? Did your daddy teach you all about torturing and killing helpless Muggleborns and Muggles? I bet he was proud of you. I bet he taught you well".

"Leave my family out of it!", Lucius insisted, standing up and walking in front of Narcissa to stand between her and the man's wand.

"Like you did with mine?", the man replied in a scathing tone. "Sit, Malfoy".

Lucius narrowed his grey eyes, standing up straight and staring at him firmly.

"Make me".

The man grinned.

"Crucio!".

Draco would never forget the moment his father's face had gone from furious and dignified to a mask of agony, right before falling on his knees and screaming in pain, collapsing down on the ground and writhing in agony while his mother screamed and ran to him, held him and screamed at his tormentor to stop it, to hurt her, do anything to her but spare her husband and child.

Draco hadn't dared to move, not even a muscle, paralyzed by his terror. He would have wanted to attack him while he had his back turned, he would have wanted to save them all but he couldn't, he couldn't do anything but stare and tremble like a leaf.

"Sit back on your chairs, both of you", the man said, then suddenly pointed his wand towards Draco. "Or I'll curse him 'till he goes insane from the pain".

Draco's eyes widened, his heart beating so fast the sound was almost deafening. He could see his father cringe and glare at the man but he got up without a word, helped by Narcissa, then they both went back to their chairs. Draco could see the anger in his father's eyes and the humiliation on his mother's face, but neither of them dared to say a word.

"See? That wasn't so hard", the man said with a pleased grin. "It'll be much easier for all of you if you just listen and do as you're asked from now on. And if you don't... well, you wouldn't like the consequences".

"And if we were to play along, what then?" Lucius asked, still seething. "Are you going to let my family go unharmed?".

"Unharmed... now that I cannot guarantee", the man said with a sigh. "See that's the whole point. You destroyed my family, Malfoy. It's only fair I destroy yours. Now, the question is whether I'll find it in my heart to forgive you before I kill them before your eyes or not. I might be merciful if I believe you've truly learned your lesson. But if not...".

He murmured something quick under his breath, and suddenly Draco felt as if something had been wrapped around his throat, pulling him up in the air and squeezing hard. He gasped and clawed at the invisible force around his own neck, his legs kicking uselessly at nothing as he struggled to breathe, choking in front of the horrified eyes of his parents.

"No!", his mother screamed, standing up but stopping immediately as the man turned to glare at her, turning pale as a sheet as she forced herself to sit back down.

"Enough! Let him go!", Lucius snapped, his anger now tinged with fear as he watched his son being strangled without being able to do anything about it.

"Now, now, that's not how you ask for a favour", the man said, moving his wand up and causing Draco to lift up higher in mid-air. "Why don't you try again, but this time like you actually _want_ me to keep your son alive?".

Draco could barely hear them talking, his ears buzzing and his vision slowly fogging up. His struggles were growing weaker, but right when he thought he was going to die like that, his father finally caved in.

"Let him go, _please_ ".

"Much better!".

The curse then abruptly ended and Draco fell down on the floor, gasping loudly and panting, inhaling deep lungfuls of fresh air into his burning lungs. He almost felt like he was going to be sick and like he was on the verge of passing out, but once he managed to somewhat calm his breathing and his racing heart, the feeling finally started to subside.

"See, you're starting to learn already", the man told Lucius in a mockingly praising tone. "Keep that up and I might not have to slaughter your son in front of you".

From that moment on, that man had proceeded to turn their life into a living hell.

The first order that followed was for his mother to strip off - something that prompted Lucius to try and attack him, only to get hit by another Cruciatus Curse and subsequently ordered to be the one to strip her off instead.

"Don't worry about me. I'm not some blushing maiden, it'll take much worse than being seen by a Muggle-loving pervert to shame me", Narcissa had tried to reassure Lucius. Then she glanced towards Draco. "Close your eyes, Draco".

"Oh, I don't think so. If I catch you looking away I'll burn one of your eyes out, kid".

Draco clenched his fists, shaking as he was forced to look while his father undressed his mother in front of that bastard. She didn't look down or away in shame, rather she looked straight back at him and kept her head high even when the last of her undergarments had been removed, her pale body fully exposed. Only the light flush on her cheeks betrayed her embarrassment.

"Not bad. Not for someone that old, at least. I'd like to think Melissa would still look as lovely now as she did back then, had she not been killed", the man remarked. "I wonder, do you two still fuck? Or maybe you can't get it hard if you're not torturing someone? Answer me, you sadistic Death Eater scum!".

The man then had proceeded to ask them all sorts of humiliating questions, then demanded to inspect Narcissa's genitals to ascertain if he'd been told the truth or not.

Even with that bastard's fingers inside of her, Narcissa still managed to look haughty and almost dignified. Draco, on the other hand, was struggling not to throw up. When the man walked up to him and shoved the same hand he'd put inside her on his face to wipe it clean, Draco could no longer hold back. He vomited all over the man's legs, much to his fury.

"You filthy mongrel!", he growled, grasping on his hair and shoving his face against the dirty floor. "You're going to lick my shoes clean, and you better do it fast!".

Draco had tried to struggle, but the man threatened to have his mother do it instead, so he reluctantly forced himself to comply. He almost threw up again in the process, but eventually the man grew tired of it and kicked him away, muttering a cleaning spell to actually take care of the mess on his legs and on the floor.

"Let's move somewhere more comfortable", the man said then, forcing them to lead him to one of the bedrooms.

Once they got there, the man forced Lucius and Draco to undress as well. Then he silenced and tied up both Narcissa and Draco with magic, before turning to Lucius and grinning widely.

"I'm going to give you a choice, Malfoy. Or rather, Lucius. I feel like we're getting to know each other, there's no need for all this formality". The bastard laughed at Lucius's expression, before continuing. "And listen closely, because you can only choose once".

He walked up to Narcissa, sitting behind her and grasping on one of her breasts, grinning as he saw Lucius's face darken with fury.

"You can choose to watch me as I fuck your pretty wife, torture her like you did with mine, and tear out her womb without magic", he said, and at those words Narcissa's face finally betrayed her fear. "Or... you can fuck your precious little Pureblood son in front of her".

"You sick piece of-".

"Now now, easy with the insults, _Lucius_. I'm being nice enough to give you a choice. You can even take some time to decide. Though I might get started with one of these two if you take too long. Might decide to stick it inside the brat myself, your wife's cunt was pretty loose. I bet his arse is still nice and tight".

Lucius stared at them for the longest time, enough time for the man to wrap his filthy hands around Draco and start feeling him up, much to his disgust. His mother made a high-pitched alarmed noise from behind the gag.

Then, Lucius looked away and Draco saw something he'd never seen before in his eyes.

Shame.

"Forgive me, Draco..."

  
  


Draco keeled over, throwing up what little food he'd managed to forage on his way there. The memory was still fresh in his mind, the memory of his father's hands on him, of his cock inside of him, of the perverted insults that their tormentor kept throwing at them and most of all of the screams, the screams of his mother once the silencing spell was lifted, wailing in agony and horror as if she was the one being ravished.

He remembered his father's tears. He remembered how he'd finally broke down and begged, begged both him and their captor for forgiveness.

And he remembered how that hadn't changed anything.

  
  


  
  


Lionel had once been a kind man. A man who's heart was full of love for his family, who's greatest joy was to come back from work to his loving wife and their two beautiful children.

She'd met him by chance while he was just finished with work. He'd stopped by the place where she worked for a cup of coffee. He'd been careless and browsed the Daily Prophet there, and she'd stopped there after bringing him his coffee to ask what was the trick behind the moving pictures.

He'd put the newspaper away and joked "I'm a wizard", which made her laugh. They'd chatted some more as he stayed there. He knew he was supposed to remove that memory from her mind, but he hadn't been able to bring himself to do it.

They'd met again, this time while they both weren't working, after exchanging phone numbers. It was then that he realized he was falling for her.

After several more dates, he finally revealed to her that he was truly a wizard. He'd shown her what he could do. She'd been so shocked that she hadn't known what to say. He feared he'd scared her off, but she agreed to meet him again and eventually accepted him, promising not to tell anyone about his secret.

His family had not been too happy when he revealed he intended to marry a Muggle. They did not despise Muggles per se but they were old-fashioned, they didn't think such a relationship could work. Still, at least his mother had come to like Melissa once she'd gotten to know her better.

People at work had been divided between those that found it to be a fun oddity, a gossip to talk about, those who were happy for him just because he found someone to spend the rest of his life with, and those who had started looking at him with disdain and ignored him as if he was infected with some disease.

He was working at the Ministry back then. That was how he knew Lucius Malfoy.

He remembered the look of disgust on his face when the news that his wife was carrying twins spread through the offices. He remembered his snide remarks. But he had ignored them. He had believed he could just ignore him and carry on with his work, that no matter how much some might think ill of him for his choices, it wouldn't matter.

And then he'd come home that day. He'd come home and his wife was tied up and her clothes were in tatters. Two Death Eaters in his house.

He'd tried to fight them off, but they had his wife and threatened to hurt her.

Had he known their intent from the start, he wouldn't have stopped. He would have known it was better to let them kill her fast. Better to die trying before they could get to his children.

They'd tried to use the Imperius Curse on him. When he was broken and desperate, kneeling in front of his massacred wife. They'd tried to get him to kill them himself, but he'd managed to resist. It had been his only solace. The fact that they couldn't get him to do it. The fact that he didn't have to have their blood on his hands.

Since that day, the day his heart was torn apart by those monsters, he'd never been the same.

A part of him died on that day. The part of him that smiled at Melissa, the part of him that held Tristan and Lancelot to his chest as he read The Tales of Beedle the Bard to them until they fell asleep. The part of him that had been full of love and affection for his family. The family that had been stolen from him. Stolen by a man who came home to his own wife and child as if he'd done nothing worth condemning, a man with enough wealth and connections to have him labelled as a raving lunatic when he tried to denounce him for his crimes.

Lionel didn't remember when he'd started thinking of revenge. When his sorrow hardened his heart, when his anguish turned into cold hatred. It had been when he was still at San Mungo, sometime before getting released after pretending to give up on his 'delusions'. After letting Lucius think he had won.

He remembered his hatred growing when he learned that, despite being found out as a Death Eater, Lucius had managed to escape justice yet again.

He'd claimed he'd been forced to do it, that he hadn't been in control.

Lionel never believed that lie, not even for a second. He remembered the cruel joy on his masked face, he remembered the sadistic glee dripping from every word as that familiar voice taunted him while the Lestrange bitch tortured Melissa. He knew that the man, the monster had been fully in control of his actions. He probably had no remorse for what he'd done.

Lionel didn't know how he managed to wait that long, letting his hate fester, letting what was left of his heart grow cold and hard like a stone.

Maybe a part of him still hoped he wouldn't have to. Maybe a part of him still feared what he might do if he had the chance.

But when the last Wizarding War was over, when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had been defeated and once again Lucius had gotten away from the justice he deserved, he'd known he couldn't allow it.

Not when Melissa's screams still echoed into his ears every time he tried to sleep.

Not when Tristan and Lancelot lay in a cold tomb while the Malfoy brat got to enjoy his freedom and riches despite having taken the same road of his father, despite being just as rotten and evil as him.

  
  


It wasn't that Lionel truly felt any sort of attraction towards any of the Malfoys. Still, as he watched Lucius take advantage of his own son and heard the desperate screams of his bitch, his cock was hard as a rock.

He forced him to continue until he came, telling him to think he was fucking his wife's uptight arse if it got him going. He enjoyed seeing the horror in his son's eyes once Lucius finally arched up and climaxed, before collapsing in tears of self-hatred and horror.

"Look at that, you really filled him up", he remarked, kicking the brat's side as he whined like a wounded puppy. "Did his arse feel that good? Huh?".

"Is that fucking enough for you yet?", Lucius snapped, getting up and pushing him away from his son. "Are you fucking happy now? Are you f-".

Lionel threw him across the room with a spell, telling him to shut the fuck up.

"Happy? You're asking me if I'm happy?", he asked, laughing bitterly as he walked up to Narcissa and dragged her by the hair, tossing her on top of the large bed. "No, no I'm not fucking happy. You took that away from me when you killed my wife and my children, my two angels. And now I'll take that away from you to, I'll make it so you won't have nothing but misery inside your heart when you look at your family and remember what you've done, what you've wrought upon them!".

He lifted the spell off of his son and forced him to join his mother on the bed. At first the brat hadn't moved at all, just curling up in a ball and sniffling. After a taste of Cruciatus he became more compliant, getting up on shaky legs and crawling up on the bed, still sniveling and begging for mercy.

But Lionel's heart had no place for mercy. He felt no remorse, no guilt for his actions. Only a blind, sadistic joy.

"You've done well wringing your daddy's cum. You clearly make a half-decent bitch. Now let's see if you can play the role of the man too", he told him. "Fuck that bitch, bring some life back in her dried-up cunt".

"No!", both Draco and Lucius cried out, one in fury and the other one in fear.

"You'll do it, boy, and you'll do it now. Or you'll watch me cut a new, fresher hole in her and fuck it until she dies".

Narcissa had done her part well, reassuring both her husband and her kid that she'd be fine. That this was nothing.

"Come, my dragon", she told Draco, her tone gentle even if her voice was shaking. "Don't think about it. Pretend it's someone else. Pretend he's not even here".

He watched with a cruel sense of satisfaction as the Malfoy brat stroked himself, whimpering, not even managing to get himself hard. His mother helped him then, her mother reaching between his legs, then when that didn't work she made him lie down and took his cock into her mouth.

Since Lucius had been so eager to mouth off he decided he'd take her example and find something better the bastard could do with his mouth. A mixture of curses and threats had him kneeling in front of him and taking his raging erection into his mouth, his grey eyes glaring daggers at him while Lionel grinned and grasped on his blond hair, forcing him to gag on his cock.

"I wonder which one of you gives the best head", he said. "I might have to let them have a go at it too if you can't make me cum".

He had tried to last as long as he could, taking his time to savor it as he watched the Malfoy brat finally slide his cock inside his mother's cunt, thrusting himself slowly as if he was scared to hurt her while she gently coaxed him and reassured him.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch", he snapped at her, making both her and her kid shudder. "I only want to hear you crying out in pleasure as you get fucked like a whore. And you, what's with that pathetic attempt? Put some fucking strength into it you fucking pussy. You've got to really pound it hard, fuck her until she screams. If you can't do that, I might have to come there and show you how it's done".

He laughed as the brat finally picked up his pace, crying as hard as he'd done when his father had fucked him, as if he was the one getting ravaged. Lionel was surprised his mother was so calm, maybe she had a thing for it or something. Maybe since he looked so much like his dad she didn't even mind that much. Either way, he didn't care. He was going to get her to scream too. She would scream as hard as Melissa had, and just like Lucius back then he would have no mercy for her.

"Come on, I bet you must be close", he groaned as his own climax neared too, watching Draco's thrusts grow more erratic, his breath more and more frantic. "You're going to seed her, give her some of that Pureblood sperm she loves so much. Who knows, maybe you'll have a brother soon... and a son too".

He laughed again as the younger man arched up and came with a strangled gasp, before pulling back and crying even louder. Narcissa didn't move, breathing hard and fast, her white body covered with sweat and her pussy dripping with the brat's spunk. She was starting to get that look, that look of dread in her face that he remembered, the same look that Melissa had.

He came hard into Lucius's mouth as he realized that, forcing him to swallow.

He watched as the man withdrew from him as soon as he let go, as he retched and struggled not to throw up. He watched and smirked, knowing it was just the beginning.

"What shall we do next?", he said in a mockingly thoughtful tone, as if he already didn't know it.

He'd brought a knife with him. One much like the one the Lestrange bitch had used.

Lucius had paled even more, if possible, when he'd thrown it at him.

"Now, why don't we see how fast your hands can move?".

He started off fairly easy. He forced Narcissa to stand up in front of the bed and to stay still as he approached her. He saw the fear and disgust in her face. He felt his cock twitch again.

He then instructed Lucius to cut off one of his fingers, one of his choosing. When he didn't comply fast enough, Lionel started breaking Narcissa's fingers. They snapped like little twigs and she screamed, oh how she screamed...

Lucius had screamed too, he yelled at him to stop as he worked to sever his own pinky. It was hard with such a small knife, but he persevered and threw it towards him, yelling that he had done it, that he had get his hands off his wife.

"Now, let's see... you can pick between your son's cock, or your own ear".

Next had been his nose. Then his lips.

Narcissa had wailed hard.

"Oh you poor woman, it's gotta be hard to see your husband turned into a monster. But that's what he really is, on the inside. Now he's starting to show his true nature. It's only fair he looks as horrible as he really is".

He'd gotten so hard again that he decided to let one of them take care of him. He hadn't been able to pick between the whore and her brat, and she'd insisted that he leave him alone while Draco hadn't even been able to speak, probably too traumatized or something. _What a pussy_ , he thought, and decided he was going to have them both service him while Lucius watched, all while praising their technique and remarking that they were both much better cocksuckers than him.

"I wonder if your brat has been practicing at school. Maybe that's how he got his votes up, huh?".

After he came and soiled both of their faces, he realized he was starting to grow bored of those games. The brat already had that glassy look on his face, as if he was dead inside. The woman still had some more fire in her, he was sure he could have gotten her to do pretty much anything as long as he threatened to hurt her son, but she wasn't the one he was most interested in tormenting.

He looked at Lucius again, at the wreck of the man that had previously sneered and looked down at him. He looked at him and he knew, he knew it was time.

"I've got one last task for you", he said, grinning, and from the way Lucius's eyes filled with fear he knew, he knew that he realized what he was about to ask.

"You're going to have to choose. Either you slit your brat's throat, or the throat of the bitch that birthed him", he told him. "Or you can just hand me that knife, and I'll tear their guts out and make you watch as they both die slowly".

And Lucius begged. Oh, how he begged. It was music to his ears.

But his heart, his heart wasn't moved. The only thing he felt was a cruel, dreadful joy. For the first time since his wife died, he was smiling.

And Narcissa too, she begged. "Not Draco", she said. "Please, dear, please save our son".

When Lucius finally made up his mind she sighed, a long trembling sigh and she walked up to him. She whispered something to him, something that Lionel couldn't hear but that made Lucius's sobbing grow louder.

"Come on, Lucius", he said, grasping on Draco's hair and forcing him to watch. "Your son is counting on you".

And then he'd done it. He'd done it fast, without a word, as if he'd done it a million times before. And then he held his wife's bleeding corpse and he wailed, he wailed like a wounded animal.

If Lionel had an ounce of mercy left in his heart, he would have left him there.

But he didn't.

"Good job. And now there's just one last choice to make...".

He walked up to him. That had been his only mistake.

Lucius jumped on him, faster than he could move his wand. He stabbed his arm and tried to wrench his wand out of his hand, sparks flying out of the tip as they struggled.

Then, Lucius managed to use Lionel's wand to throw a quick spell in Draco's direction, he managed to free him and yelled:

"Draco, GO! RUN! DISAPPARATE AND RUN!".

Lionel hadn't been fast enough. The boy had been too shocked to act at first, but when a killing curse almost hit him he Disappeared with a loud _crack!_

"You fucker!", Lionel growled, finally managing to regain the upper hand and bashing Lucius's head against the floor, all while the bastard laughed hysterically and taunted him without even saying a word. He slammed his head down, again and again, until Lucius's brains and blood were spilling out of his smashed skull.

Then, Lionel got up and spat on his face.

"I'll find your brat, Malfoy. Don't you think you have won. I'll send you all to Hell together".

  
  


  
  


The man found him in a graveyard.

The graveyard where his grandfather was buried. The same graveyard where his family would be buried.

Where he would be buried with them.

Draco didn't try to escape.

He was all skin and bones. His grey eyes were dull and glassy, underlined by dark shadows. His hair was grey with dirt and oil. He looked like a corpse, already.

He felt like he already was. Like he'd died back then, back when that man forced his way into his house.

There was no point in running.

So he stood there, and stared. He stared as the man pointed his wand at him, approaching him with a vicious smile.

He was shaking. Despite everything, he was still scared. Yet he felt empty inside. He was almost relieved that it was over. Almost relieved that he would not have to keep running, to spend another night curled up into some hole, while the memories of that day tormented him endlessly.

  
  


Lionel didn't give him a chance to run. He used a spell to tie him up, then dragged him on top of his family's tomb. The younger man didn't even protest, but Lionel could see him shaking. He knew that he was afraid, and his smile widened.

His grey eyes were like mirrors. Lionel stared into them. He stared into them as he took out his knife.

"Please", Malfoy whispered. Lionel didn't know if he was begging to be spared, or for him to end it already.

Something moved inside him as he watched him, as he saw himself reflected inside those empty eyes. Not pity, nor mercy. Disgust.

Was it directed towards the sniveling brat, or towards himself? Lionel didn't know.

He took out his knife. The sharp blade glinted one last time into Malfoy's eyes as he gouged them out. As he hid the sight of the blood-thirsty, heartless monster from the both of them, before grasping on his blond hair and slitting his throat open.

He stood up and watched as the blood spurted out. Watched as Malfoy's mouth opened, letting out a gargling noise and spitting out blood. He watched as he writhed for a few more moments, his already deathly pale skin losing the last traces of its colour.

And then he was still, and cold, and lifeless, and finally his ordeal was over.

Lionel let out a long, trembling sigh.

He didn't know what he thought he would feel. Elation. Relief, maybe.

But he searched into his heart, and he found nothing. Not even his grief.

Now, he truly was left with nothing.

  
  


  
  


_So I looked into your eyes_

_And I saw the reflection_

_Of a coward that you and I both hate very much_

_And then I grabbed a knife_

_And I let the blood out of your throat_

_And I smashed those tiny mirrors inside of your skull_

  
  


_[Andrew Jackson Jihad – Bad Bad Things]_

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I normally reply to all comments so if you do not wish for your comment to be replied to for any reason, please add "hush" somewhere in it and I will quietly appreciate it instead.


End file.
